1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicular door locks and more particularly pertains to a new or used truck bed cap window lock system for selectively precluding the opening of windows of a truck bed cap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicular door locks is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicular door locks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art vehicular door locks include U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,218; U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,198; U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,652; U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,083; U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,234; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 263,947.
In these respects, the truck bed cap window lock system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of selectively precluding the opening of windows of a truck bed cap.